


Club

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Kink, M/M, Paraphilia, Porn, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco y Harry en un club. Parafilias y prostitución.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club

 

—¿Cuánto?

La pregunta, susurrada contra su oído, fue hecha con una urgencia tal que Harry no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Volteó hacia el atractivo rubio que deseaba ser su cliente. Lo miró de arriba abajo, deseando responderle "por ser a ti, guapo, absolutamente nada".

—Quinientos si es mamada. Mil si lo quieres completo.

Aquel rubio, delgado y de cabello largo y platinado, se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, haciéndole pegar un respingo al notar su erección.

—Entonces, serán mil —dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Salieron del club a toda prisa. El rubio, que dijo llamarse Draco, azotó a Harry de frente contra un auto, bajándole los pantalones y penetrándolo de manera feroz. Por un momento, el moreno se olvidó de que estaba actuando.

ooOoo

Draco sopló aliento ardiente sobre su cuello, un sonido lleno de satisfacción. Harry sonrió y liberó un suspiro de alivio, al menos esa semana el reto no había sido tan engorroso como en la ocasión anterior. Y también él lo había disfrutado aunque nunca lo reconocería.

—Definitivamente esto me pone —dijo Draco con voz entrecortada— Seguramente la ciprieunia es lo nuestro.

Harry sopló un bufido de indignación mientras recordaba que cipre-lo-que-sea significaba excitarse al tener sexo con prostitutos. —¿Lo nuestro? Eso me suena a manada, Draco. Habla por ti. A mi me basta con el sexo común y corriente, no necesito de…

Draco se salió de él de un jalón, provocándole una incómoda sensación de vacío e interrumpiendo su sobado discurso, el cual era el mismo cada fin de semana. Y Harry no desistiría hasta convencer a Draco de que no necesitaban de parafilias para tener sexo pleno y feliz.

—Nosotros no podemos tener sexo _común y corriente, _Potter. Por la simple razón que no somos magos ni comunes, ni corrientes. ¿Ya olvidaste que fue una parafilia la que nos unió?

Era imposible que Harry olvidara aquello. Desde que estaban juntos, Draco había mostrado inclinación a aprender cosas relacionadas con el mundo muggle, pero estudiar psiquiatría había sido un franco error. Había descubierto la enorme clasificación de parafilias que existían (lo que para Harry era solo basura), asegurándole fervientemente al moreno que lo suyo había sido la agonofilia… o sea, la excitación que surge en la pareja después de una pelea física.

Harry tragó. ¿Cómo olvidar _aquella pelea _en Hogwarts donde ambos terminaron llenos de moretones pero no precisamente por golpes de odio?

Y ahora, Draco juraba que era divertido y estimulante probar con una parafilia diferente cada fin de semana, siendo Harry el que siempre se llevaba la peor parte. —¿Cuál sigue ahora? —preguntó el moreno con resignación.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Altocalcifilia. ¿Sabes andar con zapatos de tacón alto?

 

**Fin**

 

**   
**


End file.
